Colours of the Zodiac
by TheTwoMind
Summary: 16 extra students, 15 great friends, 14 idiots with weird weapons, 13 zodiacs... A big stupid adventure!
1. A fun school?

**AN: Sup! So…. I wanted to try this… I know it's a bad idea, and that it's probably going to fail, but I wanted to at least try it, while ignoring every single complaint that I can't understand because people don't know how to grammar!**

A petite girl with red hair walked into Dust Till Dawn, going to the back and taking a look at the products curiously, examining a magazine…

 **Five minutes later…**

The girl cursed as she was dragged with another girl to a building, struggling to get free… And failing.

"I hope that you realize that your actions tonight will not be taken lightly, young ladies. You put yourselves and others in great danger." A woman said sternly, frowning at the two.

"They started it!" The other girl whined, her silver eyes looking at the woman upset.

"Yeah, if we hadn't interv... Shutting up." The girl agreed, trailing off as she noticed the woman's glare.

"If it were up to me, you'd be sent home... With a pat on the back..." The woman told them, as the girls grinned happily. "And a slap on the wrist." She finished, slamming her riding crop wand thing on the table, narrowly avoiding the girls hands, which were pulled back with flinches. "But... there is someone here who would like to meet you…" She told them, moving out of the way as a man in green entered, holding a mug and a plate of cookies. The man walked to the table that the girls were at, looking the silver eyed girl in the eyes.

"Ruby Rose..." He said, leaning in a little to examine her face. "You... have silver eyes." He told her, as the girl, apparently named Ruby, leaned away awkwardly, the red haired girl snickering into her hand.

Ruby stammered for a few moments, before he continued.

"So! Where did you learn to do this?" He asked, showing her a screen that showed the two fighting thugs of some kind.

"S-Signal Academy…" She mumbled.

"Hey my friend stutters…" The girl muttered idly, clearly bored.

"They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed?" The man asked curiously, raising a brow.

The girl rolled her eyes at that. ' _Pfft, that's nothing compared to Her weapon._ ' She thought to herself…

"Well, one teacher in particular." Ruby added, looking at the cookies awkwardly.

"I see…" He nodded, putting the plate down on the table in front of Ruby. She tentatively picked one up, eating it in a single bite, and then, not seeing any rebuttal, shovelled the rest into her mouth. Or, she would if the girl hadn't swiped one, munching on it contently. "It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty, old crow..." He trailed off, as Ruby's eyes lit up.

"Oh! Tha'th m' unc'a!" She said happily, mouth muffled by the cookies.

"She said, Oh, that's my uncle." The girl translated, getting a sheepish nod from Ruby as she swallowed the cookies.

"Sorry..." She mumbled embarrassed. "That's my Uncle Qrow! He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. And now, I'm all like, Hooowaaah! Witchaaaa!" She called out, doing action poses that made the girl snicker again.

"So I've noticed…" He told her, sitting down at the table. "And what is an adorable girl such as yourself doing at a school designed to train warriors?" He asked curiously.

"Well... I want to be a Huntress." Ruby said, getting a raised eyebrow from the girl as she swallowed her cookie.

"You want to slay monsters?" The man asked her, getting a nod.

Yeah! I only have two more years of training left at Signal! And then I'm going to apply to Beacon!" She explained, getting faster and faster. "You see, my sister's starting there this year, and she's trying to become a Huntress, and I'm trying to become a Huntress 'cause I wanna help people. My parents always taught us to help others, so I thought, Hey, I might as well make a career out of it! I mean the police are alright, but Huntsmen and Huntresses are just so much more romantic and exciting and cool and really, gosh, you know!" She squealed, grinning madly.

The two adults studied her for a moment, while the girl started fiddling with her bags, pulling out a small plastic bag that had a red liquid, the girl stabbing a straw into it and drinking from it.

"Do you know who I am?" The man asked, getting a nod.

"You're Professor Ozpin. You're the headmaster at Beacon." Ruby said, getting a smile.

"Hello." He greeted.

"Nice to meet you." Ruby said politely.

"You want to come to my school?" He asked her, getting a nod.

"More than anything." She answered.

"Well, okay." He agreed, getting a giant grin from Ruby.

 **Five more minutes later**

The girl had by now progressed to wearing headphones and banging her head to music as the two adults whispered to each other, trying to figure out what to do with her.

Eventually Ozpin coughed to get her attention, causing her to turn her music off and remove her headphones.

"So… Harry Yōfu…" He muttered, looking at her blood red eyes unnerved.

"If you say I have red eyes I'm punching you." The girl, now named Harry, told him bluntly.

"I was actually going to ask if you were related to a Louise McLachlan." He told her, getting a grin.

"She's my great grandmother! Why? Do you know her?" She asked curiously.

"Yes, actually, I do." He agreed, nodding his head.

"Sweet! Wait, why am I here exactly?" She asked confused.

"Because, we have a small problem that I'm hoping you'll be able to solve." He explained. "Before I allowed Miss Rose in, we had an even number of students for full teams, but now, we're missing one."

"Wait how does that work?" She cut him off confused.

"Because there are students that will likely not form teams, or will end up forming smaller teams." He explained.

"Oh… Sorry." She apologised.

"Thank you. As I was saying. We have three students, not enough to make a team, can you suggest anyone?" He asked her, clearly at his last resort.

"Well… There is someone… But…" She trailed off, before writing his name down on a piece of paper. "He might not accept it." She finished weakly.

 **Next day.**

The bullhead landed at beacon, with all the students getting off, some of them heading to bins nearby and throwing up, one of them being a boy that looked fairly average, while another boy waited for him nearby amused.

"Nngh… Stupid motion sickness…" He groaned, getting a sympathetic nod from a blonde boy next to him.

"Yeah… Hrmp!" He gagged as he threw up again, the first boy wiping his mouth and walking off with the boy who had been waiting for him.

"You ok now?" The boy asked him, giving a smile.

"Yeah, I'm fine now Caleb… Even better now that we're both here." The boy agreed, taking Caleb's hand and smiling back at him.

Caleb let out a surprisingly feminine giggle. "Don't be so cheesy Baku!" Caleb teased him, as the two walked off, stepping around a girl with a red cloak who was on the floor, Ruby Rose….

Ruby groaned as she tried to get up, failing as a girl in white glared at her.

"What are you doing?!" She demanded angrily.

"Uh, sorry!" Ruby apologised, getting up with her hands.

"Sorry?! Do you have any idea of the damage you could have caused?" The girl demanded as Ruby picked up a suitcase.

"Uuhhh..."

"Give me that!" She demanded, snatching the luggage from Ruby and opening it to reveal its twinkling-sounding contents "This is Dust, mined and purified from the Schnee quarry!"

"Uuuhhhh..."

"What are you, brain-dead?" She growled, taking a red vial of Dust out and closing the suitcase. "Dust! Fire, water, lightning, energy!"

"I... I know..." Ruby told her, eye twitching as Dust started to get into her face, going up her nose.

"Are you even listening to me? Is any of this sinking in? What do you have to say for yourself?!" The girl demanded angrily, as Ruby started twitching, about to sneeze.

Almost like magic, a boy appeared, grabbing Ruby's nose and holding it shut.

"You really shouldn't shake Vials without checking they are properly sealed." The boy warned the girl, as Ruby pulled the hand off of her nose, the Dust having faded by that point.

"And what would you know?!" The girl demanded angrily.

"I would know quite a bit, being an associate of your family's rival." The boy said snarkily, looking at something over the girls shoulder.

"What are you looking at?!" The girl shouted angrily, as she turned around, groaning as two teens walked over.

" **Hey Twi! What's up?** " A girl, with hot pink hair, asked him, hugging the boy happily.

"Hello Ellie." The boy greeted, clearly used to this.

"H-Hey T-Tw-Twilight…" Another Boy greeted.

"Hello Alfie, you feeling alright?" The boy, apparently named Twilight, asked him.

"Y-Yeah…" Alfie nodded, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"YOU!" The girl shouted, turning to Ellie angrily.

" **Me!** " Ellie said cheerily, looking around curiously.

"You're that ruffian who attacked me yesterday!" She shouted, as Ellie nervously looked around, tugging at her shirt nervously.

Twilight turned to Ellie, as did Alfie and Ruby.

" **Heh… I… Maaaaaay havelookedupherskirt!** " Ellie blurted out, ducking behind Alfie.

"… You idiot..." Twilight groaned, looking up at the sky, looking worried.

" **Hey, it was an accident! IwasgettingsomestuffandthenIlookedatmywatchandthenthefloorwasshinyandthenshewasthereandIsawupherskirtandIwolfwhistledeventhoughyouguysalwaystellmenottoo!** " Ellie explained, speeding up as she tried to protect herself.

Ruby started to wobble, dazed by the speed Ellie had spoken at…

"Make way!" A voice called out, as everyone turned to see a girl on a pair of roller skates, shooting towards them and holding herself up despite the large weight on her chest.

" **Coo-DeeDee!** " Ellie called out happily, cutting herself off before changing what she was going to say…


	2. Violet, Gold, Blue and Magenta

**AN: Hi! I decided that, well, I tried to write Chapter two, but I failed… So! How about… Trailers! Four chapters per chapter! So… Yeah. We've got two more chapters of this… It should be fun though!**

 _ **Trailer list;**_

 _ **Pink**_

 _ **Red**_

 _ **Gold**_

 _ **Silver**_

 _ **Green**_

 _ **Yellow**_

 _ **Violet**_

 _ **Teal**_

 _ **Bronze**_

 _ **Brown**_

 _ **White**_

 _ **Magenta**_

 _ **Blue**_

 _ **Grey**_

 _ **Activating randomizer.**_

 _ **Violet selected.**_

 _ **Loading Trailer in**_

 _ **3**_

 _ **2**_

 _ **1**_

 **Atlas.**

A boy watched as the Schnee heiress sung, holding herself perfectly.

"W-Wow…" He whispered, stuttering a little bit…

" **Yeah, that was good…** " A girl agreed next to him, pushing him onto the stage as a piano was brought on.

The boy took a deep breath, closing his blue eyes and starting to play… Just like he had practiced…

The girl smiled as he played, never missing a single key, holding himself steady, with a serene look on his face…

 **Last week**

The boy walked through the forest… As he walked into a clearing, as black beasts, Grimm, slowly formed around him… He gulped, before he reached up, putting a visor over his face, leaving a violet V shaped line over his eyes that allowed him to see… He flicked his wrists, as chains shot out of his sleeves, being caught as they reached their ends. He waited patiently, before one of the Grimm, a Beowulf, rushed at him. He swung his arm at the Beowulf, the chain cutting through it and slicing it in half. He looked around again, a smirk appearing on his face as he rushed at the Grimm, using his chains as a way of moving around, slamming Grimm into each other, defeating them easily. " _ **Want any more?!**_ " He asked, voice sounding insane, before a large Grimm emerged, causing his face to drain of colour.

"O-Oh boy…" He muttered, before he pushed up on the visor, the light shining out of it brightly.

The Grimm, a King Taijitu he believed, lunged at him, mouths wide opened.

He gulped, whipping his arms out and dodging the Grimm, pulling himself towards a tree at the last second. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a red crystal, which he slotted into a device on his right wrist, causing the chains to glow red, heat emanating from them… He swung the now heated chains into the eyes of the beast, blinding one of its heads, allowing him to rip one of its fangs out, twirling round and impaling it through the head with its own fangs… The black head fell to the ground dead, as he turned to the right… Which was taken out in one hit, as he sent his chains down its throat, searing it from the inside, causing it to explode into chunks… " _ **Ew, Grimm goo…**_ " He muttered, his voice disturbing as he wiped his face, pulling the visor off as he did so.

"J-Jeez… I n-need to get home…" He mumbled, rushing off quickly, as the Grimm began to dissolve behind him…

 **Present**

The boy kept playing, as he reached the end of the song, quickly speeding up and then ending on a slow note, turning to audience, rubbing his fingers a little bit…

After a moment of quiet, the audience began to clap, applauding him, as the Heiress scowled annoyed that she had been upstaged…

 _ **Next Trailer;**_

 _ **Randomising**_

 _ **Gold selected.**_

 _ **3**_

 _ **2**_

 _ **1…**_

 **Vale, docks**

A boy walked at the docks in the night, eating an apple as he ventured calmly, his violet eyes looking around lazily…

"Stop that Faunus!" Someone shouted as a Faunus ran past him, in the moment he could see them for, he saw someone who was scared, holding something to their chest.

He grabbed their arm, causing them to stop running. "L-Let me go…" The Faunus begged, her brown rabbit ears drooping as the person that had yelled got closer.

"What's your name?" He asked her, catching her off guard.

"V-Velvet, Velvet Scarlatina." She said, getting nervous.

"Why'd he want you to stop?" He asked her, as her eyes widened.

"I-I don't know! I was buying some stuff a-and then…" She stuttered nervously, clearly panicking.

"And then he started yelling?" He guessed as the man reached them.

"Yeah…" She agreed.

"There you are! Give her to me boy." The man demanded, his appearance disgusting to look at.

"Why do you want her?" The boy asked suspiciously.

"She stole from me!" The man shouted angrily.

The boy pulled a receipt out of Velvet's hands, looking at it. "Mmmm Nope! She paid for everything fair and square. Also, she didn't even buy from you, she was at a weapons store." He told the man, raising an eyebrow.

"I WAS GOING TO BUY THOSE PARTS!" The man roared, spitting in his face.

The boy wiped his face, unamused, before he returned the receipt to Velvet, releasing her arm. "Hop along little Rabbit." He said with a smile, as she looked at him hopefully.

"Wait! What's your name?" She asked him, as he smirked.

"The names Vandom, Eclipse Gaia Vandom." He introduced, as Velvet's eyes widened, having heard of his family.

"Thank you." She thanked, before she ran away quickly, hiding a short while away and watching him.

Eclipse turned to the man, who was turning red in the face. "You know, you really should watch your blood pressure." He noted, a cocky smirk on his face.

"YOU LITTLE BASTARD! MY MEN WILL GET YOU FOR THIS!" The man roared, snapping his fingers as goons appeared from the shadows.

"Too afraid to even try fighting me? Wimp." Eclipse mocked as the Man stood back, his goons rushing at Eclipse with swords.

Eclipse smirked as he pulled up his left sleeve, revealing a metal arm bracer that he pressed a button on, causing it to morph into a large arm drill, which then began to spin. One goon made the mistake of swinging at him, before the drill impacted the blade, shattering it easily before Eclipse's foot hit him in the face, knocking him out instantly.

"Anyone else?" He asked, smirking cockily as they started to attack him.

Eclipse jumped back, flipping over a goon and kicking him forwards. "Nonlethal…" He muttered to himself, as the drill started to open, straight down the point, becoming a claw of sorts, which he used to grab and throw the henchmen with, slamming it into them and knocking them around easily. In just a few moments they were all knocked out…

Velvet watched from her hiding place, putting his fighting style to memory as she took a picture with her camera.

Eclipse turned to the man as the claw returned to being a drill. "So, that all you've got?" He challenged, before the man ran away terrified. Eclipse chuckled, his tone going from dangerous to relaxed in a single second. "You can come out now Little Rabbit." He called out as Velvet approached him.

"Thank you…" She mumbled shyly.

Eclipse grinned at her. "It was nothing. Besides, if someone needs help I'll help them, no matter who they are. If a criminal is trying to redeem themselves, I'll give them a chance, after all, I got a second chance, and look how I turned out." He explained.

Velvet nodded slightly, before kissing him on the cheek and running off into the night.

Eclipse watched her run, putting his hand on his cheek amused. "Well… That was a thing…" He muttered, pressing a button in his drill that turned it back into an arm bracer, letting him pull his sleeve back down, before he continued his walk, snatching an Apple from an abandoned stand as he did so, leaving payment to be collected the next day by the owner…

 _ **Next Trailer;**_

 _ **Randomising…**_

 _ **Blue Selected**_

 _ **3**_

 _ **2**_

 _ **1**_

 **Vale, abandoned Warehouse near docks…**

A girl with blood red hair and eyes entered the warehouse, used to the routine by that point…

"You got the Lien?" A voice asked from the shadows.

"Depends." She responded. "You got what I need?" She asked back.

"As always." The voice agreed.

The girl held out a bag, which she put on the floor, taking a few steps back, before a figure emerged from the shadows examining the bag. "This is less than normal." The figure noted, looking at the girl curiously.

"I found a new source, medical thing or something like that." She explained, getting a nod.

"Alright then." The figure accepted, giving her red bags, which she slipped into her pocket. "So, you're heading to Beacon?" The figure asked her.

"Yeah, I figured I'd try and help people." She explained.

The figure laughed a little bit.

"I was just like you when I was young, well, I wasn't, but I was bright and full of dreams… Hopefully you'll not end up like I did… Unable to even remember your name… Or past, relying on small bits of memories…" The figure muttered, giving a sigh. "Anyway, good luck kid." The figure told her, giving a smile.

"Thanks." She thanked, tossing a small bag to the figure, who caught it. "I think I found a lead on your identity, if you want to find out who you used to be… I don't think he was a good guy though." She told the figure who nodded. "Good luck sir." She said, as the man walked off…

"You too Harry." He muttered quietly, looking at a list of possible leads.

Harry walked out of the warehouse, red bags safe inside of a metal container in her backpack.

"You…" A figure growled as a gang emerged, scars and black eyes on all of them.

"Oh! Uh… Hey guys! Heh… How've you been?" She asked nervously, eyes flicking between them.

"Never been better… Oh wait, yes I have!" One of them snapped at her, his face burnt like it had been dunked in acid. "Before you did this to us!" He finished, pulling out a large gun.

The rest of the gang did the same, pulling out guns that were pointed at Harry.

"So… No hard feelings? It wasn't like I intended for you to get splashed!" Harry said hopefully.

"No hard feelings… ONCE YOU'RE DEAD!" The leader said, dashing her hopes.

Harry sighed as she reached into her pocket. "I was worried you'd say that…" She admitted, as she pulled out a fish shaped gun, pointing at them.

"A fish?! Still an idiot." One gang member muttered, firing at her angrily.

Harry vanished in a blur, appearing behind the gang member, her foot slamming into his back, before she blurred again, appearing on top of a metal container. "Missed me!" She mocked, pressing down the top fin, causing the fish to transform into a long staff.

"A mechashift?! Damn, she's good!" The leader growled, as his gun fired, shooting rounds at Harry quickly.

Harry blurred again, attacking random Gang members with her staff, shoving and flinging them around quickly.

"STAY STILL SO I CAN KILL YOU!" The leader roared, fury in his eyes.

"Fat chance!" Harry mocked, as she landed in front of him, the gun clicking uselessly.

The leader scowled, pulling out a sword as Harry pointed her staff at something behind him. She smirked, before pressing down on something, causing the tip of her staff to open, firing a hook that connected to a large ring attached to a container. "You gonna kill me?" The leader mocked.

Harry surprised the leader by nodding. "I don't want to do this, you could have just left me alone… But you didn't, you went after me, multiple times, you're out of chances…" She told him sadly, before tugging her staff towards her, yanking the container out of place, falling on top of the leader, crushing him instantly. "Goodbye…" She muttered, picking up his Scroll and tossing it into the ocean. "John…" She finished, her staff compacting back into the fish gun, which went into her pocket, before she walked away, never looking back…

 _ **Next Trailer;**_

 _ **Randomising…**_

 _ **Magenta selected.**_

 _ **3**_

 _ **2**_

 _ **1**_

 **Vale, alleyway.**

A young girl walked down an alleyway, her eyes seeming to cut through the darkness easily, while her small wings fluttered a little bit, making her just a little lighter, too small to let her fly, just float a little at most…

"Well, what have we got here…?" A voice said disgustingly, as a large, overweight man walked in front of the girl, a similar man behind her.

"Looks like another little Faunus treat." The man behind her said, as her wings started to twitch in fear.

"How old d'you think she is?" The first man asked curiously, looking at her face creepily.

"Can't be more than thirteen." The second man decided, as the girl reached into her pocket, gripping a yo-yo in fear.

"Perfect… Come here little bird, got some "bird seed" for you…" The man said, grinning lecherously.

The girl gulped in fear, before she took a deep breath, throwing her Yo-Yo at the man, the small toy cutting his cheek, causing him to bleed.

"YOU LITTLE BRAT!" The man shouted angrily, trying to grab her.

The girl dodged, flipping out of the way, wings fluttering as much as they could to give her some extra air.

The second man grabbed her ankle, before she kicked him in the face, landing on a small fire escape, out of their reach.

"GET DOWN HERE!" They roared at her, as they started to climb on top of each other, pulling the ladder down and climbing up it.

The girl quickly ascended to the roof, trying to find a way to escape… There was another roof nearby, she could try to jump for it… But it was just slightly out of her range…

The men quickly arrived, out of breath, but enraged.

The girl looked around in fear, her Yo-Yo clutched in her hand.

"You're a feisty one aren't you… I like 'em feisty…" The first man growled at her, approaching slowly… The girl took a step backwards towards the edge of the roof, her small wings spread out as much as she could spread them.

"You gonna jump? Won't change anything… We'll just take your corpse." The second man mocked her, as she looked down behind her, noticing a trampoline…

She gulped, before jumping, landing on the trampoline and soaring into the air, wings flapping for a few moments as she took in the view. ' _Is this what it's like to fly?_ ' She wondered, landing on the other roof, as she started to run across it, jumping from building to building in an attempt to escape, after a few moments she stopped, pulling out a scroll and calling someone. "Felicity? It's Dani, can you…? Can you help me out?" She asked hopefully talking to someone on the other side, after a few minutes she put it away, sitting down to catch her breath… "Didn't even get my age right… I'm 17…" She sulked, waiting for someone to arrive…


	3. Yellow, Red, White, Grey, Silver, Black

**AN: MORE TRAILERS!**

 _ **Remaining Trailers;**_

 _ **Pink**_

 _ **Red**_

 _ **Silver**_

 _ **Green**_

 _ **Yellow**_

 _ **Teal**_

 _ **Bronze**_

 _ **Brown**_

 _ **White**_

 _ **Grey**_

 _ **Randomiser activating…**_

 _ **Yellow selected.**_

 _ **3**_

 _ **2**_

 _ **1**_

 **Atlas, holding cells**

A boy with greyish hair walked down the hall, searching for something. "202… No, that's 207… So… This one." He decided, looking at a door that had 202 on it. "You in there?" He whispered quietly.

"You getting me out of here, or are you just here to make small talk?" Came the response, with a sarcastic chuckle.

"I'll get you out in a second." He promised, revealing fingerless gloves, which had large claws on the knuckles, before he started to slice the hinges, causing the door to fall inwards, letting its inhabitant leave the small room.

"Thanks." The person thanked, messing with a pair of wolf ears that rested on the boys head, causing a low growl of pleasure to come from him. "So, you disable the Camera's Caleb?" The person asked, as Caleb froze, having forgotten.

"Uh… Oops?" Caleb tried, a sheepish grin on his face.

"Great… Let's just get out of here before we get caught." The person said, as they started to leave, before the alarm went off, guards rushing into the hallway.

"Oops." Caleb repeated as the two got ready to fight.

"So… Think we can get out of here?" The person asked hopefully.

"Maybe Baku… Maybe." Caleb shrugged as the guards pointed their guns at them, with one of the guards waving at the two from the back, clearly recognising them. Caleb waved back with a grin. The guard carefully removed himself from the large group of guards, relaxing in the corner, while the rest of the guards sighed, knowing that this was a common occurrence.

Baku and Caleb rushed at the guards, Caleb swinging his claws around as his hands burst into flames, which quickly turned blue, with hints of frost coating his skin, every slash started to freeze the guards, which stopped them from bleeding to death, he didn't want to kill them after all…

Baku flipped out of the way, not having his weapons, so just pushing them towards Caleb was all he could do.

The two made quick work of the guards, high fiving at the end

"Yeah! That was easier!" Caleb boasted, before he turned around to see the general, unamused. "Oh boy…"

"I'll just call your sister on the way to the holding cell." The general told him, a slightly chuckle in his voice.

"Alright!" Caleb agreed cheerfully.

"Why was I arrested this time?" Baku asked curiously.

"Apparently you got intoxicated and started trying to destroy the city." The general told him as he checked a file.

"Again? That's so boring! Like, no offence General Ironwood, but the military can literally be taken down by two teens. It'd be so easy to win!" Baku complained as the three left the hall, forgetting about the door…

 _ **Next trailer;**_

 _ **Randomising**_

 _ **Red selected.**_

 _ **3**_

 _ **2**_

 _ **1**_

 **Vale, Alleyway.**

A girl, with brown hair and blue eyes walked down an alleyway, intending to take a shortcut, when she was caught by two overweight men, who intended to do… Disgusting things to her… She scowled at them, grabbing a small metal rod on her back, which rapidly expanded into an axe. "You're going to leave me alone." She told them, before they grabbed at her, pulling at her hair and clothes, trying to hold her still. She glared at them before her axe transformed into a machine gun, which she fired at them, narrowly missing and hitting them in the shoulders. The men screamed in pain as one of them grabbed at her angrily.

"STAY STILL!" He roared, trying to grab her and failing.

The girl switched her gun into the axe again, slicing the man's cheek, right along an already existing cut, causing more pain.

The second man got behind her and grabbed her, holding her by her shirt, pinning her against the wall. "GOT YOU!" He shouted triumphantly, before the girl's head started to twist right… Eventually her face was facing the man, her head twisted 180 degree's, without any strain…

"Put. Me. Down." She commanded, as he dropped her in fear, her head returning to normal… By spinning to the right…

"Y-You're not human…" The man whimpered in fear.

"Correct. I'm not." She agreed, her eyes glowing a horrifying red, as her face seemed to open up, revealing metal underneath… "I am the Series One Processor Hyper Intelligent Encryptor, Sophie for short…" She said, her axe humming with energy as she held it over her shoulder. "And you are going to leave me alone." She repeated, bring the axe down on top of him…

Sophie looked at the damage she had done, putting a dent in the man's skull. "Huh, looks like skulls can dent after all." She muttered, pulling out her scroll. "I might need a check-up, I just did the thing." She told someone embarrassed, seeming completely different to the terrifying machine a few minutes ago…

 _ **Next Trailer;**_

 _ **Randomising**_

 _ **White selected**_

 _ **3**_

 _ **2**_

 _ **1**_

 **Between Vale and Vacuo, Village**

A girl wearing white, with Pink hair and green eyes, walked through the village happily, eating an apple as she walked, not really going anywhere in particular…

"Hey Kira!" Someone called, getting a wave from the girl as she climbed up a small hill, looking at the clear sky happily.

"Such a beautiful view…" She sighed happily, finishing her apple… "Wait, what's…?" She muttered, squinting and trying to see what was going on…

"GRIMM!" Someone shouted, sending the village into a panic, which attracted even more Grimm, all of which rushed into the village, causing chaos.

Kira sighed as she ran towards the Grimm, jumping onto a rock which she surfed down the hill on, landing on a Beowulf that was crushed underneath her. She pulled out a small device, pressing a button that caused a beam of light to come out in the form of a blade. Kira rushed at the Grimm, slashing and cutting them, never staying in one place for more than a moment.

She dodged an Ursa, before she climbed up a watchtower, standing on the roof as she pressed another button, causing the blade to become a bow. She held her fingers out, pulling on the string as an arrow of light formed from her fingers… "Not yet…" She muttered, as the arrow started to glow brightly. "Almost…" The arrow started flashing rapidly. "Now!" She fired the arrow, which went straight through the Ursa's skull, before detonating, bursting into an explosion of light, damaging all the Grimm around it. Kira grinned as she switched back to her sword, dropping back into the fray, dodging and slicing as much as she could, even jumping onto a Beowulf's back and stabbing it in the head, driving it into other Grimm for a moment, before she moved onto a different Grimm. Eventually, they were all dead… "That wasn't so hard." She noted with a grin, her optimism seeming to damage the Grimm corpses slightly…

A sound cut through the air, as a large feather appeared next to her, almost hitting her. Turning around she found a nevermore in the air, ready to dive bomb her. "Oh no…" She sighed, going to bow mode and preparing another arrow, as the nevermore dived towards her. "Not yet… Not yet… Almost…" She muttered to herself, as the nevermore opened its mouth, ready to try and bite her… "Now!" She shouted, firing the arrow, which pierced through its body instantly, the corpse dissolving quickly… "Well, that was easy." She noted, sweating heavily… "Everyone ok?" She asked, looking around for people. "… Anyone?" She asked, getting worried.

"Over here!" Someone hissed, she quickly entered an old building, where a small group were huddled.

"Where is everyone?" She asked confused.

"We're all that's left." One of the people told her…

Kira's face went blank, as she looked out the door, noting the crimson red leaking from the Grimm's mouths as they dissolved. "N-No…" She gasped, breaking into tears as she dropped to her knees…

 _ **Next Trailer;**_

 _ **Randomising…**_

 _ **Grey selected**_

 _ **3**_

 _ **2**_

 _ **1**_

 **Vale, Forest.**

A girl with brown hair and blue eyes walked through the forest, thinking to herself as she walked mindlessly, playing with a whip that rested at her side. "It's so peaceful…" She muttered to herself, before wrapping her whip around a tree, uprooting the innocent tree and causing it to fall to the ground. "Much better." She decided with a grin as she continued on her way. After a moment she stopped, having reached a clearing…

 _THEYDONTREALLYCAREABOUTYOUYOURJUSTATOOLTOUSEINTHEIREYESGIVEINTOTHEDARKNESSANDSHOWTHEMYOUMATTER_

She winced as flashes of Dark images tore through her, causing a Grimm to form… "Damnit…" She scowled, getting her whip ready…

Out of nowhere, a King Taijitu shot out of the trees, trying to eat her. She dodged out of the way, landing on its back as she ran along it.

The Black head tried to bite her, before she used her whip and shut its mouth, keeping it closed by taking both ends of her whip and tugging on them, causing it's fangs to burst through its skull. "Whoa!" She shouted in disgust, pulling her whip away and cleaning it off quickly. "Gross…" She complained, as the White head shot into the trees, the Black head being dragged along lifelessly…

The world suddenly went dark, light the sun had gone out.

" _LETMEHELPPLEASEIWANTTOFIGHTITIWONTCAUSETROUBLEJUSTLETMEHELP"_ A voice begged her.

"Fine…" She agreed, as the world returned to colour… Her shadow peeling away from her and taking physical form.

" _THANKYOUTHANKYOUTHANKYOU!"_ The shadow thanked happily, taking a female form similar to her own, but still obviously a shadow.

"Just help me." She muttered as the White head shot towards them. Alice focused before a spike shot through the White Head's mouth, coming from its shadow.

" _KILLSTEAL!"_ Her shadow shouted, running at the White head and slamming an entire tree into it, completely crushing it.

"Good job." She congratulated, as the shadow grinned.

" _THATWASAWESOME!"_ The shadow said happily.

"Yeah, whatever…" She said, rolling her eyes as she continued her walk…

 _ **Next Trailer;**_

 _ **Randomising…**_

 _ **Silver Selected**_

 _ **3**_

 _ **2**_

 _ **1**_

 **Vale, train station**

A boy with violet hair and rose eyes left the station, holding a cane in his hands, fiddling with it cheerily. As he walked through Vale he was harassed by a Gang, all of them sporting horrible wounds.

"Alright asshole, give us your Lien, and nobody gets hurt." The apparent leader said.

"Well, it's a bit late for that." The boy noted, observing the scars and cuts all over them.

One of the gang members growled at him, a pair of what must have been cat ears, but had been cut off to leave only the bottom, twitching as much as they could. "You mockin' us?" He growled angrily.

"No. Simply making an observation." He responded pleasantly, holding his cane delicately.

"I think he's mockin us." Another one said, an empty eye socket with dried blood standing out in the shadows…

"Hand over the cash!" The leader demanded angrily, pulling out a sword that he pointed at the boy's neck.

"And what makes you think I'll be intimidated by that?" He questioned calmly.

Another gang member grabbed him by his long hair, putting a knife at his throat.

"And it appears you're intending to kill me." He said, completely calm… "Well then. I won't have any problems with this then." He decided, butting his cane into the gang member's foot, causing him to drop the knife. The boy kicked the member in the face, knocking him over and turning to the other members, as he pressed a lever, which caused the end of his cane to become a blade.

"A mechashift?! Probably knows that chick…" The leader growled angrily.

"Chick? I happen to know a good few females, some of which are Faunus, so you'll have to be more specific." The boy said politely, as he assumed a fighting stance.

"YŌFU!" The leader shouted at him.

"Ah, Harry! Yes, I do know her." The boy agreed. "Oh, where are my manners? I am Twilight Sunset Dusk-Vandom." He introduced with a boy.

"V-Vandom…?" One of the members questioned in fear.

"Yes. And you've all made a big mistake." Twilight confirmed as the leader slashed at him, which was blocked by Twilight's cane blade.

"DIE ASSHOLE!" The leader roared as he tried to cut him in half, being blocked every time.

Twilight sighed as he deflected another attack, before he kicked his leg out, hitting the leader in the balls and sending him to the floor, quickly knocking out the rest of the gang, and going on his way, his cane returning to normal… "That was unneeded…" He muttered to himself, leaving the gang there, while the leader moaned in pain. "But, it worked." He noted, shrugging as he continued walking.

 _ **Next Trailer;**_

 _ **Randomising…**_

 _ **ERROR**_

 _ **NEW TRAILER UPLOADED**_

 _ **FORCED SELECTION**_

 _ **LOADING TRAILER BLACK**_

 _ **1**_

 _ **2**_

 _ **3**_

 **Atlas holding cells**

A girl with pink hair and blue eyes snuck through the hall, arriving at a door. " **Let's see… This should be the one…** " She muttered, kicking the door down easily and entering it. " **There we go…** " She grinned as she grabbed the person who was held in the cell, slamming her against the wall. " **Hello there!** " She greeted, as the woman woke up.

"W-Who are you?!" She asked in fear.

" **Five weeks ago.** " The girl stated, confusing the woman. " **Five weeks ago, you tried to assassinate my brother. You shot him with a fully customisable sniper rifle that you dismantled afterwards, hitting him in the collarbone because he tripped. Why?** " She demanded, glaring at her.

"I'm not telling you anything!" The woman shouted at her, getting confidence.

The girl slammed the woman's skull into the wall. " **I like you, I'll admit. You're tough, you plan ahead, and you keep secrets. Those are all respectable traits. In fact, I might pay for your bail… But, what I can't accept is you attacking my brother. So why did you do it?** " She repeated, slamming her again.

"I-It was a hired job alright?! I got paid to do it, I needed the money!" The woman told her.

" **Alright, who hired you?** " She asked.

"I-I don't know!" She responded in fear.

" **ANSWER ME!** " She shouted.

"I DON'T KNOW! The person that hired me wore a mask! I couldn't see their face!" The woman told her. "All I can tell you is that it was a woman!" She added.

" **Now was that really so hard?** " The girl asked, letting go of the woman. " **Now. In a week or so you'll get out of here. Prove to me you didn't attack my brother out of spite, and you'll stay out of here.** " The girl told her, as she left, pushing the door back up and locking it in place.

The woman rubbed her head in pain as she sat on her bed.

The girl quickly left the hall, escaping without a trace, arriving at the roof as she pulled out a scroll. " **It's a woman… She wore a mask. That's who hired her.** " She told someone. " **Tell me when you find a new lead.** " She ordered, ending the call quickly and walking away… A slight hum as she headed towards a large mansion.


End file.
